I Heart You Too
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: The sequel to 'I Heart You'. Troy and Gabriella are expecting their first child to be born. Read as you enjoy the relationship between, friends, loved ones, and new family members! COMPLETE!
1. Celebrations

Previously in 'I Heart You'…

_Just when they thought that all the good news was said…_

"_Guys, I have more great news." Gabbi said. Everyone looked at her smiling._

"_I'm pregnant." She said. Everyone was cheering and Troy picked her up and spun her around. They were finally going to start a family together._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 1- Celebrations

"Oh my gosh! Gabbi! We're so going to design you a whole baby line!" Sharpay and Taylor squealed as the hugged their 26 year old friend. Sharpay and Taylor had gone into a designing business together.

"Everyone, call me Uncle Chad!" Chad exclaimed. Chad was on the Lakers team with Troy. Chad followed suit and gave Gabriella a huge hug.

"I'm happy for you." Chad whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered back.

Gabriella hugged Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and her mom who teamed up with Mrs. Bolton and started a small wedding planning company after they worked together on planning Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Mr. Bolton was still working at East High and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"And we're going to plan the baby shower!" Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Laster (Gabriella's mom) said. Mrs. Montez had gotten married the day Troy and Gabriella had gotten back from honeymoon to a nice man named Ben Laster.

Ben was a _very_ successful businessman and lived a much lavished life with the newlywed Mrs. Laster.

After the get together at the Bolton household, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all went out to look at baby furniture since Taylor and Sharpay insisted the create a whole line just for Gabriella. Meanwhile, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason went out to the bar to celebrate.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Mr. and Mrs. Laster went to a restaurant to celebrate themselves becoming grandparents.

With the girls…

"Guys, we really don't need to but a whole lot of things this soon, I mean, I haven't even had my first doctor's appointment." Gabriella argued to the girls going shopping crazy and just throwing random things into the cart. It was mostly Sharpay. Once you let her loose in a store, there was no stopping her.

After Gabriella convinced Taylor and Kelsi that she didn't need anything else for the time being, it took al three of them to restrain Sharpay from buying anything else. Once said and done, they ended up just looking at things and putting out color schemes for the room. The girls left the store only with some paint ships in hand.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah!" they all said as they got into Sharpay's car.

"No bars though. I have a baby now." Gabriella said.

"Let's go out to eat then, my treat." Kelsi said.

"No, No, No. You don't need to pay Kelsi, I can pay for my own food." Gabriella argued again walking into the restaurant. In the end, Kelsi won the argument and paid for their dinner.

With the guys…

"Dude, you better enjoy you're freedom while you have it." Jason said.

"I feel kind of bad though. I really don't want to be away from her while she's pregnant because of games and things. Let alone be away when the baby is born." Troy said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm sure coach will let you take some time off, I mean, the season is coming to an end soon. He gave me the chance to go home when Taylor had Jill." Chad stated. "The guy is a huge family oriented guy. If you want to be there for her, then just tell him. I'm sure he'll let you." Chad added.

Zeke looked down at his watch. "Whoa, it's almost nine, we should go meet the girls." He said. They agreed and paid for their drinks and got into Zeke's car. He wasn't a drinker. In fact, he hated alcohol.

Let's inform you on everyone's family life, shall we?

Chad and Taylor have a beautiful, bouncy little 1 year old daughter named Jill Faith Danforth. Jill is _everything_ to Chad. He will turn out to be one of those 'overprotective' fathers when she's a teenager.

Zeke and Sharpay have two children. A handsome 4 year old boy named Martin Marshall Baylor and a pretty little 3 year old girl named Megan Lorraine Baylor. Megan will definitely be like her mother, and Martin, much like his father.

Jason and Kelsi have one 6 year old boy named Kyle John Cross. Kyle is interested in basketball and music. He has taken a real liking to the piano.

And as you know, Gabriella and Troy are expecting their first child.

Zeke called Sharpay and they agreed to meet back at the Bolton's so that they can get their cars and go home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella stayed the longest at the Bolton household. They got caught up in a conversation that lasted and hour. Gabriella yawned and this didn't go un-noticed by Troy.

"I think we should go, I'm positive that Gabbi's tired." He said softly to an almost asleep Gabriella laying her head on his shoulder. She mumbled a response that nobody could understand. After saying his goodbyes, he helped an extremely tired Gabriella back to their small apartment since nothing had been moved into their new house yet.

Gabriella climbed into bed next to Troy.

"Goodnight Troy, love you." She said.

"Night Gabs. Love you too." He said. She laid her head on his bare chest and fell fast asleep.

Troy stayed up for a while longer thinking about how lucky he was to have Gabriella. He quickly fell asleep, resting up for the next day. Moving Day.

* * *

**I know, kind of short, but I just wanted to explain everyone's family backround and how Mrs. Montez got married so I didn't confuse the heck out of you. I won't be updating this story much until I finish up 'Always There For You' which is coming to an end in the next day or so. But I would really be happy if I got lots and lots of reviews! Considering how much you liked 'I Heart You' you should enjoy this! R&R!!!**


	2. Moving Day and a Spare Key

**Only one review? That's not good. Maybe I shouldn't continue this story…..**

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 2- Moving Day and a Spare Key

"Are you sure I can't carry anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Answered Chad.

"But-" she argued.

"No." Chad said again. "I don't want my niece or nephew to get hurt. Now go sit and just relax." He ordered. She sighed and walked into the almost finished living room. Almost finished as in, most of the furniture was in it.

She got bored so walked out to the moving van and tried to pick up a box. Troy was walking out and saw this.

"Put it down!" he said as he took the box from her.

"But….I wanna help!" she exclaimed grabbing the box again.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He took the box from her and set it down, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house; mind you she is pouting the whole time, and sets her down on the couch. "Stay." He said. She glares at him. "Good girl." He states and walks back out the door.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bolton was at the top of the stairs watching the whole scene before him. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when he watched Gabriella creep back out the door.

"Do you ever give up woman?!" Chad exclaimed as he saw Gabriella making her way outside.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing…are you?" Troy asked from behind her. She turned around with an innocent smile. "Look, if you want to help, why don't you go pick out paint colors for the bedroom?" he asked her.

"Great idea! I'll call Sharpay!!" she squealed. Troy looked nervously over at Chad knowing that Sharpay would pick pink. Chad was just chuckling.

"Dude, rule one of being married. Always make the color choices _with_ them. And rule number two…_never_ and I mean _never_ let her bring Sharpay with her." Chad stated walking out the door with Mr. Bolton to grab some more things. Troy rolled his eyes and set the box he was holding down by the closet and joined Gabriella on the couch as she finished up her conversation.

"Yeah……mhmm…..okay…now?...Ok….great!...see you soon!" she hung up. "Okay, Kelsi is coming to pick me up in a hour to go paint shopping." Gabriella stated scooting closer to Troy.

"No Sharpay?" he asked a hint of relief in his voice.

"No Sharpay." She stated.

"What…don't you like Shar?" she asked him.

"Yes, she's like my sister, I just….don't like her favorite color is all." He stated. Gabriella laughed.

"Any particular colors in mind?" she asked him.

"Anything but pink." He said.

"Fine with me." She said. She put her head on his shoulder. Troy didn't show this, but he was seriously unsure of what his coach would say. Chad was right, he was a family guy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gabriella's lips on his. They got deeper and deeper into the very random kiss that she started.

Chad and Mr. Bolton walked through the door which was behind the couch which was in the middle of the room.

Mr. Bolton went outside because he couldn't contain his laughter at the disgusted face Chad made. Chad found a blanket. _Perfect._ He thought. He un-folded t and crept up behind the couch. He threw the blanket over them.

"GET A ROOM!" he yelled. He heard a muffled response from Gabriella.

"We can't there isn't any furniture in it." She replied.

Gabriella pulled back and pulled the blanket off from over her head. Her hair was sort of staticky and a mess.

"Haha! You look funny!" Chad yelled. Gabriella turned on the couch and faced him.

"Oooooh crap. I know that look." Chad said slowly backing up. He turned around and made a run for it. Gabriella jumped off the couch and chased him around the house. Troy meanwhile is laughing his butt off on the couch watched his best friend and his wife run in and out of rooms, Chad screaming for dear life.

_Ding Dong_

Troy gets up and answers it. He sees two strangers.

"Hello, we live next door, and we just wanted to introduce ourselves." Said a woman looking around the age of Gabriella and a man look around Troy's age.

"Nice to meet you-" Troy was cut off.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DANFORTH!" Gabriella screamed as Chad ran past Troy. As Gabriella was almost past Troy he caught her by her waist and made sure she had her balance.

"Gabs…just…stop." He said. She nodded.

"He's getting it later." She said.

_Sheesh…I didn't think she'd have mood swings this early_ Troy thought.

"Hello….I'm Gabriella Bolton." She said as she shook her new neighbors' hands.

"And I'm-" Troy started.

"Oh, we know…he's a huge Lakers fan." The woman said.

"Good!" Troy said.

"I'm Ben and this is my wife Mary, it was nice meeting you, if you ever need anything, feel free to come and ask." Ben said. They said they're goodbyes and Troy shut the door.

"You guys need to go grocery shopping!" Chad called from the kitchen.

Troy rolled his eyes. Gabriella walked into the bedroom to put sheets on the bed, so Troy walked into the kitchen to see Chad looking all over for food.

"Where'd my dad go?" Troy asked.

"Oh, first he left because you and the Gabster were making out. Then he said he went home because your mom called him and needed him to come home. Good thing everything is in." Chad said.

"What time is practice?" Troy asked.

"Three." Chad answered. "So I better go home and get ready, I'll see you later." He said walking out the door. Troy walked into the bedroom to tell Gabriella that he had to leave.

"Hey." He said as he walked into the room.

"Hey." She replied. She was looking for something to change into so she could go out with Kelsi.

"I have to leave for practice now. Okay?" he asked her.

"Okay." She said noting the tone of his voice. It almost sounded as if he didn't want to go. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said smiling. He had no idea why he was so worked up about telling his coach about the baby. Maybe it was the doubts Troy had.

"Okay then, bye hun." She said. She gave him a peck on the lips as she watched him walk out the door. She quickly changed out of her baggy sweatpants and t-shirt and into jeans and a sweater. By the way she looked at the moment, she didn't look pregnant. Which she knew would change soon enough.

She heard a car horn outside and grabbed her purse. But as she did so, her house key, which wasn't attached to her key chain like the rest, fell out onto the plush carpet. Without knowing this, she walked outside and locked the door and got into Kelsi's car.

"This should be fun." Kelsi said as she backed out of the driveway. "It's nice to go shopping child and husband free for a while." Kelsi stated which made Gabriella laugh.

"You know you love them though, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely, I don't know what I'd do without Jason and Kyle." She stated. Gabriella smiled as she gazed out the window watching as snow began to fall.

"Ooooooh! Kelsi! It's snowing!" Gabriella squealed.

Whenever it snows, even if it was in the middle of the night, Gabriella enjoyed sitting outside with a nice mug of hot chocolate and watch as the snowflakes silently fell to the ground.

A smile played across Kelsi's lips as she watched the snow fall lightly.

The girls walked into the paint store and thought of colors. If there was someone that could match the most unusual colors up and have them look _awesome_, it was Kelsi.

They left with a good amount of color ideas. They stopped at a café not too far away from Gabriella and Troy's house and got some hot chocolate. They sat down at a small table by the window and situated the chairs so they could observe the snow.

"Is it just me, or had Troy been acting a little…um….off, since this baby came up?" Gabriella asked all of a sudden.

"Come to think of it, he has acted a little weird." Kelsi said taking a long sip.

_It's probably nothing, but I'll ask him when I he gets home._ Gabriella thought.

They finished their hot chocolates and Gabriella sprung for some brownies. They walked out to Kelsi's car and she drove Gabriella off at home.

Gabriella opened her purse at the door and looked for her house key. _Come on! I know it's in here!_ She thought.

"It must be inside." She murmured quietly. She situated herself on the bench swing they had and watched the snow for the hundredth time that day as she waited for Troy to get home.

**With Troy…..**

He arrived a little early because he really needed to talk to his coach. He knocked on his door.

"Come in." Mr. Yesko said. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Ahh...Troy, what brings you here?" he asked Troy.

"I have a favor to ask." He said.

"Shoot." Mr. Yesko said.

"My wife and I are expecting a baby and I may need to miss some practices for appointments and things…" Troy trailed.

"Congratulations and you may take off as much time as you need to." He said. Troy felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Thank you sir, very much." He said. He opened the door to go into the locker room and he found Cad with some other players on the team with their ears on the door.

"I need to get this room sound proofed." Mr. Yesko muttered.

Troy closed the door and shot them a glare.

"No privacy anymore?" he asked them.

"Nope, and congrats captain!" Ben, one of the players said.

"Thanks." Troy replied. All practice Troy was on fire. His life couldn't get any better; he had a great coach, great friends, a perfect wife, and a soon to be perfect child.

After a great practice, troy hopped in his car and drove home to see a small figure sitting on the bench swing outside his house. As he approached the house, he realized it was Gabriella.

"Brie?" he asked walking up the steps. "Why are you outside?" he asked. She looked up and shivered slightly.

"I l-left my k-k-key in th-the h-house." She stuttered. He helped her up and she felt his arm around her. The warmth felt good. The only thing she had to keep her warm was the clothes on her back. She wasn't expecting it to snow and be this cold.

He helped her cold and shivering body into the house.

"Go to bed and I'll be in with something hot, okay?" he said. She nodded and made her way to their room. When he was sure she got there, he walked into the kitchen and made her some hot tea knowing that since it snowed she already had some hot chocolate. He walked into the room with her tea and found her under the covers in their bed still shivering.

"Here." He said as he gave her the tea. She took it and took a long sip.

"Thanks." She said once she stopped shivering.

"So, why did you get locked out?" he asked seconds after she saw her house key on the white carpet.

"That's why." She said as she pointed to the key on the ground.

"I'll put an extra key out front just in case that happens again." He stated as he made himself comfortable next to Gabriella. She scooted closer to him and let his body warm hers some more.

"So Mrs. Bolton, what do you think of your new house?" he asked her rubbing her right arm trying to make her warmer.

"I love it." She replied.

"What colors did you pick out?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in my purse." She said. He picked it up off the ground and handed it to her. They spent the next hour talking about color ideas before they fell asleep ready for the next day, Gabriella forgetting about the important question she needed to ask him.


	3. Worried

Previously in 'I Heart You Too'…..

"_What colors did you pick out?" he asked._

"_Oh, they're in my purse." She said. He picked it up off the ground and handed it to her. _

_They spent the next hour talking about color ideas before they fell asleep ready for the next day, Gabriella forgetting about the important question she needed to ask him._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 3- Worried

Gabriella woke up to the light sunshine shining through her curtains. She stretched but stopped when she felt someone next to her. She looked over and there was Troy sleeping peacefully.

She snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes patiently waiting for him to wake up. She felt him stir a few moments later then him tighten his grip around her. She smiled an opened her eyes.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." She heard him say groggily.

They sat in a peaceful silence slowly waking up more and more.

"Troy?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"Is something bothering you? I mean, you haven't acting yourself lately. You've been acting like something is bothering you." She said looking up at him.

He knew what she was talking about. "I was just worried about whether or not coach would give me some time off to be with you and the little one." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "But I asked him yesterday and he was completely okay with it. He said that I can take as much time as needed since we're just practicing and there aren't any games coming any time soon. I just have to make sure I practice in my spare time." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Troy, you know you can tell me these things right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get you worried then have him say that I can't take time off. That would've just made it worse." He said.

"Troy, you know I don't like it when anybody keeps things fro me. Especially you." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again." She said. They stain bed for a few more minutes until Troy remembered that he had to go for a practice.

"I have to leave now, and I have to stay a little later to. Coach said that he needs to go over some plays with me." He said.

"Okay, sweetie. Bye." She said. She gave hi ma quick peck on the lips and he walked out the door to his car and drove off.

She smiled at how hard he was truly trying to become a great father. It was 11 AM and Gabriella had just finished breakfast. She was _incredibly_ bored. Normally she would just clean the house, but it was already spotless from only being lived in for a day or so.

She thought of things to do and a light bulb went off in her head. She smiled.

She grabbed her keys, quadruple checking to make sure that her house key was in her purse, and walked out the door and locking it.

She got into her blue Dodge Charger and drove off to her destination.

She walked through the doors of B&D Designs.

"How may I help you?" a young woman asked at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm good friends with Sharpay and Taylor, they are creating a baby line for me. Is there any chance I could sneak up and see them?" se asked the woman.

"And what is your name?" the girl asked looking at a clipboard of names that Taylor and Sharpay gave her. There was a list of people's names of who she could let upstairs.

"Gabriella Bolton." She said. _God it feels good to say that!!!_ She squealed inside her head.

"Okay, they are on the top floor. Have a nice day Mrs. Bolton." She said.

"Please call me Gabbi, and you have a good day too!" she said.

"Will do Gabbi." The woman responded. Gabriella walked to the elevator and walked in as the doors opened revealing a certain Ryan Evans.

"Hey Ry! I haven't seen you in a while!" Gabriella exclaimed. She embraced him I na hug and he hugged her back.

"Well, we'll definitely have to change that then. How about I take you out to lunch to catch up? Say around….one?" he asked her. She nodded eagerly.

"See you later then." He said as the doors closed. Gabriella reached the top floor of the tall building and stepped out. All the designers and workers stopped in their tracks as they saw who it was.

"Oh my gosh! It's _the_ Gabriella Bolton!" someone whispered.

"Ever heard of calling Bolton?!" a woman screeched behind her. She spun around and saw Sharpay. "JUST KIDDING!" she squealed embracing a very surprised Gabriella.

"Hey, I was wondering, can I get a look at some of the outfits for the little one?" Gabriella asked her.

Sharpay thought about it. "Okay fine…but just a few, I want some to be a surprise." She said.

She walked into her roomy office that she shared with Taylor. Gabriella saw Taylor sitting at her huge desk sketching something with colored pencils.

Gabriella cleared her throat causing Taylor to jump.

Taylor quickly grabbed her sketch and held it to her chest.

"Okay, if there is one thing you aren't going to see, it's this. I won't even let Sharpay look at it." Taylor said setting it in a drawer. She then locked his and put the key in her pocket.

Taylor hugged her and they sat down at a bunch of couches and chairs in their office.

"Oh my gosh! I love this one!" Gabriella squealed as she looked at some of their sketches.

She looked at her watch and realized that it was 12:30 PM.

"Ooh, guys, I have to go, I'm going to catch up with Ryan. See you!" she said. She walked back out to the elevator and got on. She waited patiently as the occasional stop picked up and dropped off a person. She finally got on and got to the first floor. Sure enough, Ryan was waiting there for her in the parking lot.

"Hey!" she said as she hugged him again.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked. She nodded and got in his car.

They were seated and enjoying their lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"So, Me and Megan have been working on musicals non stop." He said. Megan was his wife that he met in college. Everyone loved her. She was always perky and happy. She could make anyone feel better.

Gabriella's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Troy. Excuse me for a sec." she said.

"Oh, ask him if he wants to join us! I haven't talked to him for a while either." He said. She nodded, smiled, and flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there!" he said.

"Hey, you wouldn't believe who I ran into today!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ryan!" she said. "We're at the Roadhouse restaurant if you want to join us." She offered.

"Sorry, but I just called before I went and changed. I still have that meeting with coach. But tell him that I said hi and that we need to catch up some other time." Troy said.

"Will do. So how was practice?" she asked him.

"Tiring. Per usual." He said.

"Sharpay and Taylor let me see some of the baby clothes they made sketches of. They're awesome! But Taylor wouldn't let me see a certain sketch, she wouldn't even let Sharpay see it." She said. She heard Troy laugh which made her smile.

"You know Taylor was always a the secretive type. You know how long it took her to admit that she liked Chad." He said.

"True, very true." She said.

"I have to go, coach needs me. I'll see you later. Bye. Love you!" he said.

"Love you too, bye!" she said. She hung up and walked back to the table.

"Is he coming?" Ryan asked her.

"No, he has a meeting with his coach to go over some new plays. So he can't make it. But he wants to catch up with you some other time." She explained. They spent the next half an hour talking and catching up on each others lives.

They walked back to the B&D Design building so Gabriella could get in her car and drive home.

"Thanks Ry! I had fun. We'll have to hang with the whole gang and bring Megan too." She said giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Gabs. See you later." He said speeding off in hi car. She got into hers and smiled as she drove back home.

She unlocked her door and walked into the nicely sized home.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone which ran ten minutes later. A few seconds later it dropped from her grip and onto the hard kitchen floor.

* * *

**Cliffy! Doncha' love me!?!?!?!** **Please review! That's what make me _want_ to update, so if I don't get reviews from you nice readers, I don't want to update!!!!**


	4. Not This Early

Previously in 'I Heart You Too'…

_She unlocked her door and walked into the nicely sized home._

"_Hello?" she asked into the phone which ran ten minutes later. A few seconds later it dropped from her grip and onto the hard kitchen floor._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 4- Not This Early

Gabriella sprinted to her car and drove to the place she never wanted to drive to in this situation. Not this early.

She ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Troy Bolton" she said.

"Are you related?" the woman asked.

"I'm his wife." Gabriella said quickly the woman nodded and typed in some things on her computer

"Third floor, room 318." She said. Gabriella thanked her and got in the elevator. She pounded on the '3' button until she saw the doors open on the third floor. She ran all the way to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the door. The numbers 318 were gold on the door. He slowly opened the door with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes or you're gonna run into the wall." Troy said from his bed.

Her eyes shot open and she ran over to him and leapt into his arms.

He let out a sound of pain. Just a small one though. She quickly stood up and backed up. here…just don't jump on me." He said.

She slowly sat down on the bed again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So…what about the car? You didn't scratch it did you? Or get any dents? Do you know how expensive it is to fix a car?!" she asked faking seriousness.

"Oh, I see how it is, visit your husband who was just in a car accident in the hospital just to make sure that the car is okay?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yup. Anyways, so, are you okay?" she asked him.

"The doctor said two broken ribs, maybe three after you just jumped on me." He said.

"OH MY GOD! I'M NEVER GOING TO TOUCH YOU AGAIN!" she exclaimed getting up again.

"Chill Gabs, I'm kidding" he said. "Just, no more jumping on Troy, okay?" he asked. She laughed and returned to her place on the bed next to him _very_ carefully.

Gabriella never left Troy's side no matter how much he argued that he was going to be absolutely fine…she didn't budge out of her position in the chair beside his bed.

He heard his door creep open and saw a familiar head of hair walk through.

Chad and Taylor walked in and Taylor engulfed Troy in a hug.

"Tay…I'm fine." He said. She sat down in the chair beside him.

They were talking in whispers since Gabriella was asleep with her head on the bed in her arms.

"Chad…can you do me a huge favor?" Troy whispered.

"Anything dude…just name it." He answered.

"Can you take Brie home? I don't want her sleeping here uncomfortable and stressing about me. Especially with the baby. And all." He said.

Chad nodded and carefully picked up the sleeping Gabriella in his arms.

Taylor opted to stay with Troy while Chad took Gabriella back to her house.

"So how's Jill?" Troy asked as he watched Chad disappear with Gabriella. He wouldn't trust her with anyone else other than himself and Chad. Nobody else.

"She's doing great. Chad was the happiest daddy in the world when she said her first word." She explained. Troy smiled at the thought of him being able to hear his child's first words.

**Meanwhile….**

Chad put Gabriella on the bed and took her shoes off and put a light blanket over her sleeping body. She must've been extremely tired because she was asleep the whole time.

He wrote her a quick note as to why she was taken home and how it was 'Troy's orders' for him to do so.

She woke up an hour and a half later completely revived and refreshed. She opened her eyes and sat up to discover a note lying on the bed.

_Troy gave me specific orders to take you home. We expect you to stay and get rested up and relax missy!_

_Chad_

She just smiled at everyone's thoughtfulness. She heard some noises from coming downstairs and began to seriously freak out. She slowly made her way down the stairs to find that the noises were coming from the kitchen.

She crept into the kitchen to find a tall body looking through her cupboards with yummy smelling things on the stove and in the oven. Only one person would be doing that.

"Zeke?" she asked groggily.

The young man turned around and smiled. "Hey Gabs. I figured you could use some food." He said.

"Let me guess…Troy sent you?" she asked.

"No…Sharpay did. But Troy was the first to agree." He said.

"Wow! Zeke! It looks delish!" she exclaimed. "New recipe?" she asked as he set down two plates in front of them.

"Yup, Sharpay and I love it. So you'll be number three." He said. She smiled and took a bite of the omelet. It was the best thing she's ever tasted.

"Oh my gosh! Zeke! I've never tasted something so great before!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you." He said.

They finished breakfast and Gabriella took a shower before appearing down the stair in a pair of sweats and Troy's Larkers' sweatshirt.

She constantly stole his sweatshirt. Even in high school. She would constantly be seen wearing it even if it was ninety degrees outside.

Zeke drove the both of them to the hospital. It was around nine o' clock the next morning and they both walked into Troy's room to find an empty bed.

Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me…what happened to Troy?" she asked the nurse who was putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, but he's gone." She answered. Gabriella walked out of the room practically in tears.

"Gabs. Are you okay?" Troy asked running up to her. She misunderstood the nurse, she said that Troy left because he was well enough to go home.

"Oh thank god!" she said flinging herself in his arms.

He grunted. "Again with the pouncing on Troy." He murmured.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay, I forgot." She said.

"I'm fine, just sore…can we go home?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She answered as they walked out. Gabriella drove him back home in her car that she left there over night. When they arrived there were people with cameras _everywhere_. Along with police making sure they didn't get close enough to get to the house or Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella smiled as they walked inside their home and collapsed on the couch.

"So, when's the first doctors appointment?" Troy asked her.

"Oh my gosh! It's tomorrow! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed.

Much to Gabriella's dismay…Troy said that he personally was going to pay for her to see the best of the best in doctors the whole way. She argued with him, but he always won.

"Troy, what if there's something wrong with the baby? W-what if it's malformed or what if I'm doing something wrong? Or what if-"she was cut off by a familiar pair of lips crashing onto her own. She welcomed the kiss warmly up until they broke apart.

"Don't get so worked up Brie, stressing isn't good for you or the baby. Just relax and rest up for the appointment tomorrow." He sad kissing her head gently. She lightly wrapped an arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." She whispered. They fell asleep together on the large couch in each other's arms.

* * *

**Just so you guys know...I am** **starting school on Monday. And I'm going into High School...so I might not want to focus on my stories for a little while...maybe more on my studies. (I guess you could call me a Gabriella ...sort of...). So I'm sorry in advance if I don't update for a little while. And keep updating guys! I really appreciate it!**


	5. The Truth

Previously in 'I Heart You Too'…

"_Troy, what if there's something wrong with the baby? W-what if it's malformed or what if I'm doing something wrong? Or what if-"she was cut off by a familiar pair of lips crashing onto her own. She welcomed the kiss warmly up until they broke apart._

"_Don't get so worked up Brie, stressing isn't good for you or the baby. Just relax and rest up for the appointment tomorrow." He sad kissing her head gently. She lightly wrapped an arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Okay." She whispered. They fell asleep together on the large couch in each other's arms._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 5- The Truth

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in heir kitchen eating breakfast when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it." Gabriella said jumping out of her chair and walked to the door to see Coach Yesko. **(Don't ask about the name…it's the first thing that popped in my head.)**

"Oh, hi Coach Yesko. What brings you here?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey coach. Something wrong?" Troy asked from behind Gabriella. He leaned against the door frame.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for keeping you after Troy. I know that if it wasn't for me…you wouldn't have gotten in the accident and-"he was interrupted.

"Hey….it's not your fault. Some guy ran a red light. I'm fine and just need to heal up is all. It's not your fault." Troy assured him.

Coach Yesko just realized that he couldn't tell Troy and Gabriella the truth. Because he was scared of losing Troy on the team, which he desperately needed as soon as he was able to play.

The whole 'if I hadn't have kept you late' crap that he was giving them wasn't the truth. The truth was that Coach Yesko was the driver that ran the red light.

Troy and Gabriella finally 'convinced' Coach Yesko that it wasn't his fault.

Gabriella leaned her back against the door after she closed it and Troy put and arm on either side of her.

Troy was still in much pain, but he wouldn't let Gabriella see it.

Gabriella smiled at him.

"I'm never sleeping on the couch again." Gabriella stated. This made Troy laugh.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're cute when you complain." He stated inching closer to her.

"You better get used to it. Because I've read that when women are pregnant…they want everything perfect." She said smirking.

"I'd only give you perfect…nothing less." He said as his lips met hers. She deepened it and they stood there for a few minutes. They finally broke apart.

"I have to go get ready." Gabriella said. Troy pushed himself off of her and walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella walked up the stairs and took a quick shower and changed. She walked back downstairs to find Troy sitting on the sofa.

"Troy…you don't have to go if you're sore. I can call Shar or someone else up and they can go with me." She said.

"No way! I'm going!" he exclaimed. He got up and argued with Gabriella who was going to drive.

Troy had won.

They finally arrived at the doctor's office.

"Gabriella Bolton." The nurse called out. They stood up and followed her into he empty room. Gabriella sat on the bed and Troy pulled a chair up beside the bed.

About an hour later…Gabriella and Troy walked out to their car with emotionless faces. They got in and just stared straight ahead until they faced each other and Gabriella started bouncing up and down in the seat with a huge grin.

"We have to tell the gang!" Gabriella said whipping out her cell phone…

They met the gang at Zeke's restaurant and they were all sitting in a booth all the way in the back.

"So…what's the great news Gabs?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Okay…." She began.

* * *

**A short chapter...I know...but I just got my homework finished that I pushed off till the last minute...tee hee. Review!!! (I bet you all just hate me for the cliffy huh?)**


	6. Surprise

Previously in 'I Heart You Too'…

"_So…what's the great news Gabs?" Taylor asked her friend._

"_Okay…." She began._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 6- Surprise

"…I'm having triplets!" she squealed jumping up and down.

"Oh. My. God." Sharpay said. She seemed like she was in more shock than Gabriella.

"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT TO TRIPLETS!" Taylor and Kelsi squealed.

"Oh. My. God." Sharpay repeated.

"AND I'M GUNNA BE AN UNCLE TO TRIPLETS!" Chad said jumping up and down and clapping his hands with Kelsi and Taylor. This made Gabriella crack up.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Sharpay said jumping up and down as well.

"Congratulations Gabs!" Jason and Zeke said as they hugged her.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling.

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, giving it a light squeeze, silently telling her that he was there for her…and more excited than anybody in the room put together and doubled.

Everyone had finally settled and were sitting around the Baylor household later that night eating some cake that Zeke made as a 'Congratulations' gift for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella finished off her piece and smiled.

"Guys…I just wanted to thank you all so much for what you guys have done so far. You guys mean so much to us." Gabriella said.

"Thank you for having triplets! Now it gives Taylor and I more of a reason to stay in our offices all day." Sharpay said. They were almost finished with the sketches or the baby line for Gabriella. Now they had the extreme pleasure of making some more sketches!

"We oughta tell the soon to be grandparents, shouldn't we?" Troy asked her. She nodded.

"Oh…we almost forgot Troy…how are you doing?" Taylor asked him.

"I'm fine, really. Just need to heal up a bit." He said. Taylor gave him a quick hug and let them be on their way to the now Laster household.

"Hey sweetie." Ben greeted his daughter.

"Hi daddy…is mom around?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah…have a seat." He said. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the sofa and watched as Gabriella's mom and step dad walked into the room and sat down across from them.

"Mom….dad…" Gabriella began. She was practically shaking because o how excited she was.

"I'm not having _a_ baby. I'm having triplets." She explained. Her mom started jumping up and down and hugged her husband. She ran over and hugged Troy and Gabriella.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA TO TRIPLETS!" she yelled.

* * *

**What a shocker right?! lol. Review! I promise the next ones will be longer!**


	7. Epilogue

Previously in 'I Heart You Too'…

"_I'm not having __a__ baby. I'm having triplets." She explained. Her mom started jumping up and down and hugged her husband. She ran over and hugged Troy and Gabriella._

"_I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA TO TRIPLETS!" she yelled._

**I Heart You Too**

Chapter 7- Epilogue

**Around four years later…**

"Come on, come on, come on baby….you can do it!" Gabriella chanted quietly as she watched her husband dribble the ball down the court.

He ran up to the net easily, thanks to his teammates keeping the opposing team players off of him, and made the shot…

"AND THE LAKERS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" she announcer yelled.

"YES!" Gabriella screeched as Taylor plugged her ears.

Gabriella ran onto the court and flung her arms around a sweat Troy who happily hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

"Great job Wildcat." She whispered. He smiled.

Later that night, Gabriella and Troy were putting their triplets to bed after a family celebration of 'Daddy's' win.

"Ok Brianne, let's get you into bed." Gabriella said to the 4 year old.

"But I don't wanna!" she argued.

"Brianne…do what mommy says or you can't see Aunt Sharpay tomorrow." Troy warned. The mini Sharpay shut up quickly and climbed into her bed after Gabriella helped her change into her PJ's.

"Do I get to see Aunt Sharpie and Uncle Zeke too?" Their only son, Alex, asked.

"Yes you do and I'm pretty sure you have a game scheduled with Uncle Zeke tomorrow." Troy answered him.

"Yes!" The four year old cheered as he too climbed into his bed.

"Okay Sarah, your turn." Gabriella said.

"Ok mommy." She said cheerily. Troy leaned against the doorframe as he watched his wife tuck in Sarah and kiss her on the forehead.

"G'night." Gabriella said.

"Night mommy….night daddy." They all answered.

Troy smiled…_daddy_.

Troy shut the door behind him after letting Gabriella out of their large room.

She barely had time to turn around and look at him before he kissed her.

The kiss lasted a good 10 minutes until they were sure they would both pass out from lack of air after another second.

"What was that for?" she asked him quietly.

"I've been waiting to do that all night." He answered.

She smiled and laid her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes. They hugged until they got tired of standing and they each got into bed a few minutes later and fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Well that's it!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for my current stoies and a new story coming soon!!!!**


End file.
